Willst du mir gehören?
by Mi Su
Summary: Eine GOTENKS!! Das heißt Shounen Ai!! ^-^ Was Kleines für zwischendurch. *smile*


Titel: Willst du mir gehören?  
  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Mi Su!! Denn ich versuch´s mal!  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Wo bleibt eure Meinung? )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: FLUFF  
Disclaimer: Die beiden süßen bishounen gehören Akira Toriyama und   
ich will mit der kleinen Ficcy nichts verdienen und das Copyright   
NICHT verletzen.  
  
Pairing: Gotenks!!!!  
  
Note: Hi ihr Lieben! ^_^ Da seht ihr mal ich bin flexibel, mal ein   
anderes Pairing! Die beiden sind aber auch verboten kawaii. ^.~ Und   
ihr werdet es kaum glauben, sie sind hier wie zur Zeit im Anime 7   
und 8 Jahre alt. Man müsste ja ´jung´ sagen, aber damit kann ich   
mich leider nicht anfreunden. *seufz*  
Heute ist Samstag der...äh...6.April und es ist 15.25 Uhr. Die Idee   
kam mir vor einer halben Stunde und ich habe jetzt alles im Kopf,   
damit auch ja nichts schiefgehen kann. *zwinker*  
Ist nur was Kleines für zwischendruch.  
Woah!! Ein DEUTSCHER Titel!! *g*  
Ausserdem irgendwie eher aus Trunks´ Sicht geschrieben.  
  
//...// Trunks´ Gedanken  
  
Viel Spaß euch allen! Und haut bei den Kommentaren kräftig rein!!  
  
  
**~ Willst du mir gehören? ~**  
  
  
Es war schon später Nachmittag und Son Goten war wie fast immer bei   
Trunks, seinem besten Freund, zu Hause. Nachdem sie die Hausaufgaben   
für die kommenden Tage gemacht hatten, spielten sie erst Playstation   
und saßen nun seit einer Viertelstunde vor dem Fernsehen und sahen   
sich einige Trickfilme an.   
Während Trunks meist nur grinste, lachte sich der Jüngere kaputt und   
war schon einige Male von der Couch gerollt. Trunks hatte dann   
darüber gelacht und ihn mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit aufgezogen.  
  
Inzwischen kugelte Son Goten zum dritten Mal auf den Teppich und   
lachte Tränen.  
Trunks schaute lächelnd auf seinen jüngeren Freund.  
//Er ist so kindlich. Richtig süß.// Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und   
runzelte plötzlich die Stirn, als er ihn weiter beobachtete.  
//Ich will, dass er mir ganz allein gehört. Niemand soll ihn mir   
wegnehmen.//  
  
"Hey, was ist denn los, Trunks?" fragte Son Goten in dessen Gedanken   
hinein und grinste ihn an, während er sich die letzten Tränen   
wegwischte.  
  
"Nichts. Lass uns kämpfen gehen." Erwiderte der Lilahaarige und   
stand von der Couch auf. Son Goten war binnen weniger Sekunden neben   
ihm.  
  
"Ja, ich fühl mich schon ganz schlaff!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Okay, wir machen es heute mal etwas anders. Hast du Angst?"   
  
Die beiden standen sich im Garten in Kampfposition gegenüber. Die   
Sonne schien warm und nicht ein Wölkchen konnte man am Horizont   
erkennen.  
  
"Ich doch nicht!" Antwortete Son Goten fröhlich.  
  
"Gut! Wer verliert, ist den ganzen restlichen Tag der Sklave des   
anderen. Einverstanden?"  
  
"Der Sklave?" Son Goten sah den Älteren überrascht an. Aber grinste   
dann. "Einverstanden! Bei mir gibt es nämlich viel zu tun!"  
  
Trunks schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Mach dir nicht zuviele Hoffnungen! Los geht´s!"  
  
Und schon begannen die beiden zu kämpfen. Trunks war eindeutig   
besser, steckte so gut wie keine Schläge ein, sondern teilte viel   
mehr aus. Nach zwanzig Minuten lag Son Goten zum ersten Mal   
erschöpft auf dem Rasen und rappelte sich keuchend auf.  
  
"Du willst nur deine Sklavenfrist verkürzen!" Bemerkte Trunks   
grinsend und sie kämpften weiter.  
  
Schließlich landete Son Goten schwer atmend auf dem Rücken, mit   
Trunks über sich hockend, der ihm die Hände fest über den Kopf   
hielt. Sie sahen sich einige Minuten keuchend in die Augen, dann   
grinste ihn Trunks an.  
  
"Ich hab wohl gewonnen."  
  
Son Goten lächelte ihn an und sein Atem beruhigte sich allmählich.  
"Scheint so."  
  
Trunks lächelte zurück und nickte. Er lockerte seinen Griff, nahm   
seine Hände aber nicht weg, sondern verkreuzte ihre Finger   
ineinander. Son Goten schien nichts dagegen zu haben.  
Wieder schwiegen sie und sahen sich nur an, bis sich Trunks etwas   
nach unten beugte.  
  
"Son Goten?" Fragte er leise.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich will dich küssen. Mach die Augen zu."   
  
Son Goten blickte ihn zunächst erstaunt an, und schloss dann, mit   
einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, seine Augen.  
  
//Er macht es!// Überrascht schaute er in das friedliche Gesicht   
unter sich. //Was denkt er wohl gerade?//  
  
"Beiß mich nicht." Flüsterte Trunks, bevor er seinen besten Freund   
zum allerersten Mal vorsichtig küsste.   
Erst rührte sich Son Goten nicht und ließ es geschehen, aber dann   
küsste er sanft zurück, und genoss es, so kam es Trunks vor.  
  
Sehr langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und blickten sich   
nun erneut in die Augen.  
  
"Son Goten? Bist du jetzt böse auf mich? Sind wir...noch Freunde?"   
fragte Trunks leise und versuchte das lächelnde Gesicht von Son   
Goten zu deuten, der erst unendlich lange nichts sagte.  
  
"Trunks?"  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich mag dich, Trunks." sagte der Jüngere lächelnd und Trunks fiel   
ein Stein vom Herzen. Erleichtert legte er sich neben den   
Schwarzhaarigen auf den Rasen, eine Hand ließ er auf Son Goten´s   
Hüfte ruhen.  
  
"Ich mag dich auch." Flüsterte er und rückte näher an den Jüngeren   
heran, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch zwei Zentimeter voneinander   
entfernt waren. Son Goten hatte seinen Kopf auf die rechte Seite   
gedreht und sah seinen Freund an.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Spiel?"  
"Das ist ein blödes Spiel." Erwiderte Trunks und grinste.  
  
Der Jüngere nickte und die beiden schlossen die Augen. Viele Minuten   
vergingen und die Sonne ging schon unter, als Son Goten eine leise   
Stimme neben sich hörte.  
  
"Willst du mir gehören?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete seine Augen und grinste.  
"Nur...wenn du dann auch mir gehörst. Abgemacht?"  
  
"Abgemacht." Antwortete Trunks und gab Son Goten einen kleinen Kuss   
auf die Nase.  
"Übernachtest du heute bei mir?"  
  
"Ja." Lächelte der Jüngere.  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
//Niemand kann dich mir jetzt wieder wegnehmen.//  
  
~~**~~  
  
OWARI  
  
Dieses Wort liest man ja auch selten bei mir. ^_^  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note:   
Uuuund????? Hab ich in einer ganzen Stunde vollbracht!! *stolz auf   
sich ist* Wai!! *Kissen drück* Eine Gotenks! *freu*  
  
Ein ganz liebes PRETTY PLEASE!! Ich brauche eure Kommentare!! Sagt   
mir ALLES!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ "Man liest sich!" *g* 


End file.
